Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a control method therefore, and a storage medium, and in particular to a wireless connection control technique for use in inputting a job to the image forming apparatus from a wireless network using a wireless connection.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, image forming apparatuses such as MFPs (Multi Function Peripherals) have a function of inputting a job from a network and processing the same. As disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2012-157006, it is known that a device and a terminal establish a direct wireless connection by Wi-Fi Direct without using a dedicated access point. It is also known that a terminal stores wireless connection information (including a password, an SSID, and so on) it used before, and when the terminal enters its network communication zone, a wireless connection is automatically established.
Due to these functions, there may be cases where when there is a terminal which has used a device before near the device, a wireless connection with not a terminal of a user who is near the device and going to actually using the device but the other terminal near the device is established first. In this case, the user near the device may not use the device. To avoid this, there is known a control method that updates wireless connection information on the device side whenever a wireless connection is established and prevents connection to the device based on wireless connection information that has been stored before on the terminal side.
However, if wireless connection information on the device side is updated whenever a wireless connection is established, the user has to input wireless communication to the terminal whenever a wireless connection is established, and this places a burden on the user. For example, in a case where after the device is shifted into a wireless job input mode, and a job is input to the device from a wireless network, the device exits the wireless job input mode to perform copying, and then a job is input to the device again from the wireless network, the user is required to make wireless connection settings twice.